Sebastien Bellamy (Second Chances)
style]] Name: Sebastien Francis Bellamy Gender: Male Age: 17 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: '''Medicine and first aid, strategy games, history, military documentaries '''Appearance: Sebastien is of average height and quite thin, standing at 5’7” and weighing 125 pounds. His ribs and hip bones are slightly visible when his torso is uncovered, and he slouches, making himself appear shorter than he actually is. He has a pointed face, with prominent cheekbones and sharp features; his nose is long and thin, and his thin lips settle naturally into a frown. Sebastien is very pale, with white-blond hair and gray-blue eyes. His hair is cut a few inches above the shoulder and tends to be stringy and in his face even when groomed. Sebastien dresses in long sleeves and pants most of the time, even in warmer weather, due to the fact that he sunburns very easily. He prefers darker colors, especially dark blues. He doesn’t pay much attention to name brands or a particular style, and typically just wears whatever his parents buy for him or what was handed down from his older brother. He wears an insulin pump at all times and usually carries a granola bar or some other small snack foods on his person, as well as batteries and spare insulin for his pump and an insulin pen for emergencies. On the day of the abduction, Sebastien was wearing a long-sleeved navy blue t-shirt with dark gray sleeves, baggy blue jeans, a gray zip-up hoodie, and a pair of navy blue Converse high-tops. Biography: Sebastien was born to Jean and Melissa Bellamy on September 19. He was the result of an unplanned pregnancy; his brother Erik is five years his senior, and his parents had given up on having another child after unsuccessfully trying to conceive again when Erik was younger. Nonetheless, Sebastien was eagerly welcomed into the family, and Erik was especially delighted to finally have another playmate in the house. Jean and Melissa, a gym teacher and nurse respectively, promoted an active lifestyle for their children from a young age. Erik eagerly joined every sport that he was allowed to and spent many hours in the family's backyard teaching Sebastien his own versions of the rules. Sebastien did his best to keep up with his older brother, but after a while, his parents noticed that he was easily fatigued and losing weight. Melissa, knowing these symptoms in a young child could mean something serious, took Sebastien to the family doctor, and after several blood tests, Melissa's suspicions were confirmed. At the age of four, Sebastien was diagnosed with Type 1 diabetes. The diagnosis prompted a change in the family's attitude: his parents monitored him constantly to make sure that he was eating properly and didn't show any worsening symptoms, and his physical activity was kept on a strict schedule to ensure that his blood sugar didn't fluctuate too much. Erik, feeling left out because of his parents' attention constantly being on Sebastien, began excluding Sebastien from his games and acting out in order to get his parents to pay more attention to him. Sebastien idolized his brother, and was hurt and confused by Erik's behavior; he gradually became more withdrawn, preferring to stay inside and read or play games instead of going out to try and play with Erik and his friends. He got to be very proficient at reading, and developed a fondness for strategy games, such as chess and Risk. As he fell into the habit of spending more time reading or playing on his own, Sebastien got interested in the science and reasons behind his condition and other illnesses and injuries that his mother dealt with at work. He decided at a young age that he wanted to enter the medical field like his mother, an ambition which he holds to this day though he has changed his mind several times on exactly what sort of medicine he would like to specialize in and doubts that he will settle on one until well into his higher education. Erik and Sebastien eventually fell into the dichotomy of physically-gifted and academically-gifted child, and each was very proud of his own accomplishments. They didn’t have to compete for their parents’ affection, though Jean and Melissa still devoted a bit more attention to Sebastien due to his diabetes and status as the baby of the family. As a result, Sebastien was very secure in his own abilities and a little bit spoiled, and he could come off as a know-it-all and an elitist when talking with other kids his age, especially those who struggled academically. He ended up somewhat ostracized from his classmates as a result, and he developed a tendency to be more condescending and sarcastic to cover his wounded pride, likely driving away several potential friends in the process. While Sebastien more or less isolated himself from his peers in middle school, he and Erik grew closer again as both boys matured. When Sebastien was in seventh grade and Erik a senior in high school, Erik expressed his wish to join the Armed Forces. Desiring to support his brother, Sebastien began learning all that he could about the United States military and its history, and he and Erik spent a good deal of time bonding over facts that they found cool. After graduating high school, Erik enlisted in the Army as a mechanic, and he currently holds the rank of Staff Sergeant. Around the same time, Sebastien decided that he wanted to start being more independent when it came to taking care of himself, and after doing the research and meeting with the family physician, his parents agreed to let him switch from insulin injections to wearing a pump. He still carries an insulin pen with him at all times in case there should be some kind of problem with the pump, but for the most part Sebastien feels that it has made monitoring his blood sugar much less of a hassle. When Sebastien entered high school, Jean and Melissa became concerned with how infrequently he interacted with his classmates, and they encouraged him to branch out more and start spending time away from the house. At first, Sebastien restricted himself to socializing with other quiet, bookish kids, but more often than not things devolved into arguments over some academic subject or another, often due to Sebastien's own ego. He found that he is actually more comfortable spending time with his more energetic and outspoken classmates, with whom he can discuss things unrelated to the topics that usually lead to debate. Though his tendency towards sarcasm and general assumption that other kids are not as smart as him has sometimes lead to hurt feelings, he has been working on being more accepting of others. His manner still tends to be somewhat abrasive, but he does genuinely care for his friends and have their best interests at heart. Outside of his interest in strategy games and military facts, Sebastien doesn't have many hobbies. While his parents still maintain that he should lead an active lifestyle, they never pushed him to participate in sports, and he never expressed much interest. He has recently gotten into playing strategy games competitively, usually online, and he has proven to be quite good at it, usually getting a winning streak of several games before more experienced players beat him. The games that he prefers lean towards fantasy and science fiction, and are typically not very graphic in nature; while he doesn’t consider himself to have a weak-stomach, Sebastien doesn’t like gore used for entertainment, and he disapproves of overly-violent games and media. As someone whose life’s ambition is to heal, the idea of witnessing real or even fake-but-realistic violence sickens him. Sebastien’s interest in military history and history in general, sparked by Erik’s enlistment, also continued to grow. He has gotten quite interested in watching documentaries, especially military documentaries, in his free time. These stay strictly in the realm of true historical fact; Sebastien doesn’t care for historical fiction that strays too far from true accounts, and he dislikes conspiracy theories, feeling that they are disrespectful. Sebastien has maintained high grades throughout high school, consistently getting A's and the rare B. His best subjects are science and English, and his grades in the more artistic subjects tend to be on the lower end of his marks. He hasn't yet decided on what college he wants to attend, but he plans to stay close to home. The summer before his junior year, Sebastien began taking first-aid training, and he is currently CPR-certified. Advantages: Sebastien's biggest advantage is his knowledge of human anatomy and first aid; he is CPR-certified and would be able to treat minor wounds, though injuries such as broken bones and anything life-threatening is beyond him. He is very intelligent and is an excellent strategist from a theoretical standpoint, and is unlikely to make reckless moves. Disadvantages: Sebastien's diabetes is his biggest obstacle; if he runs out of either food or insulin, his blood sugar levels will either spike or drop severely. He is not very athletic and would be easily overcome by a bigger or stronger opponent, and his sarcasm and impatience for those he considers less intelligent might drive potential allies away. He is also very squeamish at real-life violence, since his ambition is to become a doctor and save lives. Original Profile: ''' Sebastien Bellamy (TV2) '''Designated Number: Male Student No. 01 --- Designated Weapon: Corkscrew Conclusion: I'm afraid Mr. Bellamy's medical knowledge will prove just enough to let him realize he's screwed. The above biography is as written by backslash. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled By: backslash Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Miranda Millers 'Collected Weapons: '''Corkscrew (designated weapon), Philadelphia Derringer (from Aaron Chalmers, to Miranda Millers) '''Allies: 'Kitty Gittschall, Aaron Chalmers 'Enemies: 'Michael Crowe, Miranda Millers '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Sebastien forced himself to not panic, despite the lack of energy brought on by low blood sugar. He found Kitty Gittschall picking around the scorched ruins with her weapon, and quipped at her to grab her attention. She asked him to explain himself, but before he could the low blood sugar took its toll and Sebastien collapsed, Kitty likewise collapsing somehow when she tried to get over and help out. They continued to converse from their respective awkward positions while Sebastien crawled over to his bag, picking out some food to get his energy back but not without hurting his hand on his own weapon. They were then found by Aaron Chalmers, who initiated conversation more proper and practical. Sebastien was looking for a plan, which Kitty wasn't able to provide, but Aaron took charge, and Sebastien agreed that they should stay together as a group. Between the three of them, they decided that the warehouse would be their best destination. Kitty seemed a bit off, to Sebastien's worry, but he decided to deal with that later and they moved on. They found a bloody scene in the warehouse, among some overturned crates, but found no bodies. As a group they were investigating when a sound from outside alerted them to the presence of others. Kitty froze up and Aaron wanted to hide. Sebastien said they didn't need to hide but would keep their distance from the group if they entered. One of the outside voices was recognizable as Michael Crowe, which only further convinced Sebastien of his plan. At that moment Kitty made a loud noise by knocking over a chair. Aaron and Sebastien entered damage control mode, Aaron speaking to distract while they worked out whether they'd run or stay. Sebastien recognized another voice that began to speak to negotiate for entry as Scarlett McAfee, she in turn confirmed a third, Everett Taylor. While Aaron kept talking Sebastien began to lead Kitty away, in case they had to bolt for another entrance. They reached the door as Aaron's stalling began to falter, and the noise of forcing it open convinced the three outside that something was wrong and Aaron was hiding something and possibly dangerous. Michael burst into the warehouse, intent on catching Aaron at whatever he was doing, and took a folding chair to the face for his troubles before Aaron drew his unloaded pistol to warn Michael and the others off. Everett, panicking, fired his own gun at Aaron and shot him in the chest, fatally wounding him. Sebastien ran back to the scene after shoving Kitty out the door to find Aaron dead and the other three distraught. He kicked Aaron's gun away so that it was out of reach of the others and stood by in shock as Michael yelled at him until Kitty stumbled back in and fainted at the sight of Aaron's dead body. Scarlett tearfully apologized while Sebastien checked on Kitty, and he first blamed Michael's reckless action and reputation back at school for the misunderstanding, then agreed with Scarlett that it was best if the other group left. After their departure, Sebastien dragged Aaron's body to a corner and covered him with his jacket. He allowed Kitty a moment alone to give her last respects, and then they left the warehouse behind as well. The two of them didn't do much for the rest of the day and eventually resorted to sleeping outside in a field. Sebastien woke to the announcement, and shortly afterwards he and Kitty quickly left the field when they heard a scream nearby. They trekked to the quarry, where they sat and talked about things for a while, like their hobbies back home and what they wanted to do with their time on the island. Kitty expressed her interest in art, and Sebastien suggested they find supplies so that she could make something, which she eventually agreed to. They decided to head south, to the showers and shipping yard, which seemed the most promising locations for safety and supplies, and then they set out again. Unfortunately, they got turned around as they walked, even with the aid of the map, and they ended up at the tar pits instead. Kasumi White was there, and watched in bemusement as Sebastien and Kitty tried to make sense of how they had ended up there. She asked if they were lost, which they confirmed, and Sebastien noticed that Kasumi was injured and moved closer to get a better look. This was interrupted by another arrival, Miranda Millers, who also bore injuries, and Sebastien turned his attention to Miranda as Kasumi insisted that she was fine. Miranda's hurt leg wasn't too bad, but Kasumi soon proved to not be fine at all, and fainted as a result of dehydration and her infected bullet wound. Sebastien rushed to Kasumi's side once Kitty drew his attention, and set about doing what he could for her, cleaning her injury and removing the bullet fragments in her leg before re-bandaging it. He, Kitty, and Miranda made camp for the night nearby, hoping that Kasumi would recover. The next morning came, and Kasumi was still in the grips of her fever. Her breathing eventually stopped, though Sebastien tried unsuccessfully to resuscitate her with CPR. While Sebastien was occupied, Miranda noticed the gun in his jacket pocket and snatched it, thinking that it would be better to put Kasumi out of her misery. Sebastien confronted Miranda and was forced to admit that Kasumi had already died, but Miranda refused to return the gun out of paranoia. They argued, and Sebastien was increasingly frustrated that he couldn't talk Miranda down. He got angry and resorted to insults aimed at Miranda's intelligence, a sore spot for her, and this snapped the last of her self-control. She shot Sebastien in the head at close range, giving him just enough time for a brief reflection on things before he died. '''Post-Game Evaluation: I believe that's at least two for guns, and zero for smug know-it-alls. Memorable Quotes: "We just got here and there's blood on the ground, there's been a fight and someone was hurt bad, and then you show up outside yelling- gosh, sorry that we didn't go 'wow, we better go have a chat with the guy who beats the shit out of someone every other week!'" - Sebastien's rebuttal to Michael after Aaron is killed Care for the dead, but take care of the living. - Sebastien's internal mantra whenever confronted with injury and death. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Sebastien, in chronological order. Pregame: *Unstoppable Force, Immovable Object *Study Buddies *"Vuja De" Second Chances V2: *Rebuild *Say it with Firecrackers! *Void of Course *'Cause We Are Young and We Are Sick Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Sebastien Bellamy. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters Category:Second Chances